Book Confessions
by Cap'n BlackRose
Summary: grimmcest...The night strted out just like any other one. they were at an inn. jake was writting and will was getting drunk while fooling around with the whores. who knew that thius night would end much differently than others did.


_A/N: most of this is all me, and the other part I have borrowed from an unknowing **xheartmehorrid**. I do hope that **xheartmehorrid **doesn't mind terribly. Ahead is grimmcest and fluff once I actually get past the other stuff. I hope you enjoy!_

-----

It had started out as just another night at another inn. Will had gotten himself drunk and was fraternizing with the whores and Jake was scratching away in his book, shooting dark looks at his brother in between pages.

"Hello there," a soft voice cooed next to his ear, causing him to jump violently, blotting half a page in ink. "You look a little lonely. Anything I can do to help?" she asked, discreetly running a hand around her bosom.

Jake scowled at the page that was ruined for further writing. _At least the page was only half finished. I don't have to worry about rewriting anything._ Glancing up at the whore who was gently running a hand over his shoulder and back, he got up from his seat, "I'm busy this night." He said as he checked whether the ink was dry or not. Finding it dry, he ignored the simpering whore's efforts to gain his interest, shut his book and left for the stairs. "I hate women," he mumbled as he wearily climbed the stairs. "I'll never see what you see in them Wilhelm."

-----

Will had felt the heated glares his brother had been bestowing him all night. He had chosen to ignore them, wondering what he had done this time to ruffle his brother. Shrugging to himself, he continued to flirt and charm the whore he found to be most pleasing to the eye. "My dear, I must be off for a moment. My tankard is empty, and an empty tankard is no way to spend such a wonderful night." He grinned at her as he stood.

"Of course." She smiled up at him. "I'll keep your seat warm." She giggled at his wink.

Heading to the bar, he stopped when he noticed one of the other women had taken a shine to his brother who was hunched over yet another of his books, pen moving almost franticly across the pages. Watching, he raised a brow when his brother jumped violently, splattering ink across his page. _That won't help you at all m'dear._ He snorted at the attempts the whore made to try and seduce Jake. An unholy glee unexplainably pushed itself up as he watched his brother scowl at the woman and proceed to completely blow her off. Eyes wide as he watched his brother get up and leave the table he blinked a few times, trying to figure out why he was so happy to see his brother go to their room alone. Shaking his head, he headed to the bar, resolved to ignore what was happening inside of him for now.

-----

Jake closed the door and walked over to the desk opening his book once more and took out his pen. Turning the page to start on a clean one, he regained his train of thought and began to write anew.

The poor must stick together. Two brothers learned this the hard way. Poor and with a dead family, they set out for a better life. But they got nothing better in return. Constantly cold and constantly hungry, they fought madly with each other, the younger always at the receiving end of the elder's attacks. But he still loved his brother. Unnaturally so. With such an unnatural love in him, he tried his most to keep it from his older brother and not let it affect how he acted with his brother. But alas, it was not to be. A night of drunkenness and jealously, and his secret was found! Bruised and battered the youngest retreats to the roof of the inn. Shivering in the cold of the night, he wistfully thinks of his brother. A sob roils from his throat, breaking the still of the night. Reaching up, he gently touches the bruise darkening his cheek. "This is the only way you'll touch me, is to hurt me." Another gasp bursts from his lips as he shivers and suppresses another sob. "Why couldn't I have kept silent? Now what little love you held for me, is destroyed."

Jake paused in his writing, thinking. He usually didn't write something so close to heart. But he had been in a horrid mood lately with how his brother acted and treated him. Not to mention how he himself felt for his brother. Shaking his head, he went back to his story.

Curling up he closed his eyes, desperately wanting the release of sleep. But it was not to be. No sooner than his eyes began to close, he was jolted awake by the sound of the door to the roof opening. Jerking into a sitting position, he quickly tries to scramble away from his brother.

"Wait," his brother pleads softly. "I'm sorry. I reacted before I thought." He whispers, moving slowly towards his wary brother. Taking in the bruise darkened cheek of his younger brother's cheek, his eyes soften as he gently cups his brother's face. Gently running a calloused thumb over the mark, he stares sadly into his brother's eyes when the younger man flinches. "I'm sorry," he whispers; bring their lips together in a tender kiss. Pulling back, he looks into the shinning eyes of his brother. "I don't deserve this." He once more brings their lips together once more, this time for a more passionate kiss.

Jake sighed as he unthinkingly makes a note out in the margin of the paper. I wish -  the arrow pointing towards the last paragraph he had written. Blinking, he stares at what he had written. "I do hope Will never reads this." Shaking his head, he blots the pages carefully and closes the book, blotting paper still stuck in the pages. Sighing, he loosens his shirt and pulls his boots and socks off, curling up on his bed for sleep.

-----

Will climbed the stairs of the inn tiredly. After his brother had left, he hadn't really drunk anything and had stopped playing the whore's game, so she had left him be. Shaking his head, he entered their room to find his brother sound asleep, curled under the blankets of one of the beds. Smiling at his brother, he removes Jake's glasses carefully and carries them to the desk holding his book. Setting them down, he notices the blotting paper sticking from the pages. Curious about what his brother had been so intent about writing, he sits down quietly and opens the book to the beginning of Jake's story.

-----

Jake jerked awake, startled by the thud of something hitting the wooden floor and a wooden chair scraping angrily across it. "Will? What's that?" he asked sleepily.

"What's that! What's that!" Will barks angrily, pinning Jake the bed.

"What Will!" Jake whispers, trembling at the fury his brother was emanating. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You really want to know what's wrong?" he hisses, eyes narrowing in fury. "What's wrong is that monstrosity you've written in that damn book of yours! And the fact that you wish for that to happen!" he growls, face twisted in a snarl.

"You read my book?" Jake whispered with eyes wide, his vision blurry.

"YES!" Will yelled. "I did and what you want is unnatural and disgusting!" he hissed. Shock blinded him and guided his actions. Before he knew what he was doing, he had firmly punched his brother in the face.

Jake cried out in pain and fear when his brother's fist made contact with his face. "I'm sorry Will!" he gasped out, sobs of pain and fear wracking his body. "I'm sorry!" he gasped through sobs over and over, accepting Will's other punch limply.

Will stopped before he hit Jake a third time. His mind cleared finally of shock, swallowing thickly, he stilled his fists and looked down into his brother's face. Self hate rolled in his stomach as he gently touched the bruised and swelling cheek of his crying brother. "Jake," he whispered.

Jake flinched when he felt the calloused fingers brush his cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered again, shrinking as far back into the mattress as he could.

"Oh Jake, what have I done?" Will asked his brother, cupping the smaller man's face gently. "I've wanted this now that I think about it. And what do I do when I find out you wanted this too? I punch you and make you fear me." Looking down into the wide eyes of his brother, Will leans down and gently rests his lips upon Jake's. Pulling back he looks once more into the slightly teary eyes of his brother. "I'm sorry." He said, pulling his brother into a longer kiss. Pulling back, he gently wipes Jake's cheeks and places a soft kiss on the bruise forming on his cheek.

"It's ok Will." Jake whispers. "It's ok. Everything's going to be fine now." He smiled at his brother, meeting Will's lips in another tender kiss.


End file.
